Found
by TheGreenDude
Summary: Sequel to Lost. Raven comes to terms with how she feels for her Elf-eared teammate. but will it be too late? Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

As you all know, I own nothing. Nothing except the plot, and maybe a few books. But only a few. If you haven't read Lost yet, go read it first, or else this one will make little sense (as if Lost made sense, it did in my head anyway) and a lot of things will be cleared up throughout the second story of this little trilogy. So, without further ado, I bring you: Found.

Raven awoke to a feeling of dread and impending doom. It wasn't coming from her though. As soon as she woke enough to think straight, she felt for the minds of her team mates. _What would I ever do if I lost my powers?_ She thought to herself. She felt each of their dreams, but only vaguely, she didn't want to emerse herself too deeply lest she see something she didn't want to encounter. Like the time she saw Robin's dream about Starfire.

But she did let just enough in to feel the general idea of the dreams. Cyborg, who was like her older brother, was dreaming of bacon. _No surprise there, since that's about all he can think about while awake._ Next was Robin's dream, big surprise here, he kept giving off waves of two different ideas: being with Starfire, and putting bad guys in jail. _Cant he ever pick one?_ Next was the resident alien, although she was more human than most humans or those who claimed to be anyway. She was giving off waves of affection, and before Raven could severe that link with her, she got a flood of images of puppies of all different colors. _Well that's different, never thought I would see a pink puppy with ears the size of an elephants._

She was down to one last person, but she should have known who it would be. He hadn't let her get a good night sleep in what seemed like weeks. She never asked about his dreams, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what had him so worried in his dreams. So, she severed the connection with all of them at once, and got out of bed. She wanted to go to him, and let him know everything was going to be alright, but she didn't know how. So, she figured since she was up, she might as well get dressed, and do what she does every morning at this time.

She made sure she was fully wrapped in her cloak and bracing herself for the smell, phased through the floor to reappear in the sweetest guy in the world's room. As soon as her dark magic disapated she turned towards his bunk beds to see him on the bottom bunk thrashing and flailing about. His blanket was wrapped around him like a snake, and who knew where his pillows went in all that mess. In all this, she saw that all he was wearing was a pair of purple boxers with little green hearts covering them. She was blushing as she reached a hand to his forehead to channel soothing energy to him. _He would never let me live this down if he woke up right now to find me in his room. Especially the way he is dressed._ She convinced herself.

She looked at him as his mind calmed, not wanting to intrude in his mind. She knew he was smarter than he let on, although why he hid behind the mask of the team jester, she may never know. But one thing she did know, she liked it. He went out of his way to try and make her laugh, and some of those jokes were down right corny. But most were pretty amusing. She was getting lost in her thoughts, until she felt him stir under the gentle touch of her hand on his head. She was careful not to alert him to her presence as she slowly got up from his bed and phased out into the hallway right in front of the door to the common room.

As she walked through the door that swished open for her, she saw Robin sitting at the table, drinking his coffee and reading the paper. They had a routine. They were always up before everybody else, but they seemed to alternate between who actually got to the common room first. She walked over to the stove to start the water on to boil for her tea. While she waited her mind kept wandering back to the changeling and why he was having these nightmares. _Maybe I should just bring them up, saying that his mental energy at night is keeping me up._ She thought. _Mo, then he will think im spying on him, so that's a no-go. I'll have to figure something out, these restless nights are hell, and I should know what that's like._

She heard the kettle whistle, and finished making her tea, taking it over to the couch where she had a book she had picked up the last time Star dragged her to the mall. Her only problem was, she couldn't get into it. She felt _him_ walking down the hallway. She could feel he was distracted about something, but she wasn't about to dig. He seemed to have a sixth sense for when she was trying to even just brush against his mind to see what he was thinking. It was frustrating. Robin could do it, cause she had been into his mind before she had developed the ability to communicate telepathically.

She heard the door whoosh open, and heard his footsteps through the room, but she could tell he was still distracted as he walked right out the open floor to ceiling windows they had left open due to the nice weather.

"Did he just do what I think he just did?" Robin asked in his normal 'im not going crazy again, right?' tone.

"Yup." Was all she said as she felt him fly back inside through the same window.

Robin was studying the changling from behind his paper, she could feel the waves of frustration from not being able to understand him roll off of him like the waves against the rocks on the beach.

"Up early for any particular reason?" Robin asked knowing that it got under Beast Boys skin to be interrogated so early in the morning.

 _Why was he up this early anyway?_ Raven wondered. She knew he had a nightmare, but even so, he usually wasn't up till about noon, unless the alarm went off.

Beast boy jumped and let out a scream with such a high pitch, she thought he could give Starfire a run for her money when she went by the pet store.

"Yeah, just thought I would get an early start on today, and the nocturnal animals in me were restless for some reason." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck in that telltale way.

 _Liar_. She thought to herself. She knew something was wrong, but she could feel he really didn't want to talk about it. She was about to drag it out of him when the alarm went off. _I guess it can wait a couple fo hours, then I will drag it out of him if need be. But I have a feeling its about_ Terra. She couldn't hardly think the name without getting a little jealous, and a feeling of needing to protect him from any blonde who got too close, lest it happen again. She closed her book knowing she wasn't going to be getting back to it for a while, if she was able to get back to it today.

That's when a feeling of foreboding and doom sent a shiver down her spine, something bad was going to happen, she just knew it. The problem was, she didn't know what it was, or how bad.

Alright, Chapter one of the second book. Something feel familiar about it? It should, if not, go reread Lost. And yes just about everything will be explained in the coming chapters, some of them, you might not like, others might confirm your suspicions. Please review so I know what you guys think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's Dr. Light, again." Robin said. Raven could feel the tension in his thoughts as he turned to face them.

She felt the thoughts of her other two teammates (which she actually felt like they were more like family than friends or teammates, but she would never admit to that.) coming down the hall towards the common room. She heard the door open, and without having to look she knew which one had been the first to reach the door. Then, three sensations hit her at the same time. The first was a wave of affection, coming from robin as Starfire entered the room. The second and third hit at the same time, and they were both coming from the same direction. She felt a massive wave of affection from the other side of her; while that same someone was watching her. _What the hell?_ She thought. She looked at him, and raised an eyebrow, and he did his absolute best to not notice she was even in the room.

 _Ok, that's just weird. Since when did he start that? Or has he just been hiding it?_ She laughed to herself. _Right, he thinks you are_ creepy, _remember?_

"Alright team, head out, hopefully this will be a short fight and we will be back in time to get started on the new training program me and Cy have been working on." Raven sighed to herself, knowing not to say anything till they got back about being drained of energy. She really didn't like training, especially because they couldn't ever train at night. She liked the dark, much better than the glaring light of the sun.

She thought about this as CY sped out of the underground garage in the blue beast he called his baby. They turned down one street, then another. The whole way she kept reaching out to him to get an update on what he saw, and she wanted to ask him about earlier, but he would not let her in. after a few minutes, Robin turned around in his seat to look at her.

"What's the report from up above?" Robin asked.

"nothing." She replied, not attempting to calm her voice. He never blocked her out completely. He tried to hide stuff, but not shut her out. _What is going on?_ She thought. Just then Robin's communicator went off, and as he opened it, she saw Beast Boys face on the screen.

"Dude, something's weird. There isn't anybody on the streets for forever, and my instincts are telling me to find a rock to hide under." She heard him say.

"We are just around the corner from you; hold tight till i can get a better feel for what is going on." Robin replied.

"And don't go hiding under rocks as a T-Rex, like you did playing hide and seek, nobody would mistake you for a statue." Cyborg added.

"Please, his smell alone would make it easy for anybody with a working nose to find him. Or anybody with a nose at all for that matter." She added just to get back at him for waking her up so early with his nightmare.

Robin's communicator went dark and three sets of eyes were on her, but before she could respond she felt him scream in pain in her head. Without saying another word, she phased through the backseat of the car, hearing CY say something like 'that can't be good for my baby.'

She reappeared on a deserted block, with only one person anywhere to be seen. She saw the green titan climb to his feet, apparently not seeing her yet.

"Garfield, are you ok?" she asked as she went to grab his shoulder and turn him to face her. But instead of responding he let out one of the most horrifying growl she had ever heard, (and as half demon, she could scare a werewolf with hers.) and she dropped her hand immediately. _Ok, different tactic._ She thought to herself, and then reached out for his mind with her own. She felt him lower the barrier, and she could fell the guilt from snapping at her seep through the link.

 _There aren't any windows around, but I'm pretty sure a wall would do. What was that about? I just asked a question, so what gives?_ She asked, not too sure what to make of what just happened.

 _I can't hear or see straight right now; he got me with one of his stupid toys, before i could do anything._ He responded, almost sounding like it was his pride that was hurt, not his hearing.

 _So you tried taking him down by yourself? I knew there wasn't much between your ears, but seriously?_ She let him feel the sarcasm, knowing it would do him good to hear it from her in a joking way, before Robin got here and ripped into him for it in earnest.

 _No, i took another look around the corner so i could see if he was on the move yet, when bam, he got me._ He replied matter-of-factly.

Beast Boy spun in a couple of circles looking rather confused, then looked right at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I felt your pain and figured you did something stupid, so I figured it would be better if I showed up first and made sure you didn't do anything that would cost us more training time, or double chores or something like that." After she finished, she realized he still couldn't hear, but did see the T-car sliding around the corner.

 _You still can't hear? Might want to sit this one out and let me handle him, as I'm the only one he fears._ She told him in his mind, but didn't push it when she felt his stubbornness he was about to kick in.

"Raven, what the hell was that about? What was so damned important that you had to go off on your own?" Robin asked.

"I felt pain, then panic from Beast Boy. Dr. Light got him with a flash bang from around a corner, and with his over-sensitive hearing, he is now effectively deaf." She replied flat toned.

Starfire gasped and covered her mouth in horror. Cyborg on the other hand, was having the time of his life almost rolling on the ground laughing. Raven was about to dump a loaded trashcan on his head, when from down the street, they all hear Dr. Light laughing at them.

"Looks like one of you is a little hard of hearing, or maybe he should just turn into a jungle cat so you can call him Def Leppard." He said mocking the only person who couldn't verbally defend himself.

"What?" Beast Boy yelled. Not even being able to hear his own voice.

"Are you sure he even has anything between his ears? Cause it seems like none of you has a brain combined between the five of you."

"Dude, you would think he was trying out for some lip-sync concert or something, the way he's going." Beast Boy said loudly enough half the city could hear him without needing to open their windows.

 _Why are you mocking him when you can't even hear what he is saying?_ She asked him, a smirk forming on her face when she heard her own thought echoed back at her.

 _That's exactly why. He fired the first round, i can't hear, therefore I'm going to get him angry, because he doesn't fight as well angry_. He replied.

 _Why not leave the taunting to somebody who is actually funny then?_ She did not mean to let that slip, but before she could say anything else to try and cover it up, Beast Boy took a direct hit from Dr. Light's energy cannon, launching him back along the street into a light pole.

"Titans move!" Robin yelled as Beast Boy hit the pole.

Starfire went straight up into the air going for a dive bomb, eyes glowing green, star bolts hiding her hands from view as she launched volley after volley towards the villain. Robin threw some bird-a-rangs at hit, following up with his bo-staff. CY blasted away with his arm cannon. Raven was about to run to Beast Boy to see if he was lucid, but at that moment, everything went to hell.

The battle went from 4 against 1 to one against one. Robin, Star, and CY were all trapped in their own force bubbles. Now they didn't last long enough for an extended battle, but if she went down they would last long enough.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" she cried as her eyes glowed obsidian, and the shadows started creeping from her violet cloak. But before they could fully form and attack, she caught a glimpse of something green out of the corner of her eye. She saw Beast Boy leap towards Dr. Light and get blindsided by a light encased fist straight to his temple, blasting him against the building. The obsidian glow was gone from her eyes in a heartbeat, and was replaced with four glowing crimson eyes. As she was gathering her strength to send every tendril of darkness to overpower this idiot, and show him the face of true evil, something hit her leg. As she looked down at it, all four of her eyes went wide with surprise. It was a flash bang, and before she could react at all, it went off. She was blind, deaf, and disoriented. She did feel Beast Boys panic, and the light energy charging up. So, she gathered her strength, and used the source of power when it released to counteract it. Too late she realized that someone, a very green someone was going to end up right in the middle of the two impacts, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

" _NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ " She screamed at the top of her lungs, and blasted it with as much mental power as she possessed.

 _Please don't be mad._ She heard in her head as she saw him fall to the ground. Looking around everybody was out cold, Dr. Light, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire. She knew she had to get him help. Raven Picked up Beast Boy and phased through the pavement.

Ok, as you all know, I own nothing. I wish I did though. Oh, and the only reason this update went up as soon as it did, was I have a friend (you know who you are) who bugs me every time we talk to get the next update up. So you have him to thank. Let me know what you think about it.


	3. Chapter 3

As I've said, I don't own anything, except for my thoughts and ideas.

Raven floated up through the portal that formed in the floor of the med bay with Beast Boy in her arms. As she was releasing the power that held the portal open, she could hear the sirens of police vehicles getting louder, signaling to her that her friends that were still unconscious would soon be awaken, but he didn't worry about that at the moment, at the moment she had more pressing issues. She laid Beast boy on his gurney (they each had their own in case of emergency, except Cy that is. He did his own repairs in the garage, or his room after a prank war when the garage was covered in some shade of goo) And used her powers to sense where he was injured, her hands glowing dark and ominous, just millimeters from his uniform. But something wasn't right, what she was sensing didn't match up with what she knew, so, with strength unrivaled for her size, she ripped beast boys uniform from collar to hem exposing his bare torso. She gasped at what her eyes beheld. Under his uniform was a chest of well toned muscle, and an amazing six pack, but that's not what took her breathe away. What did was the criss-crossing of scars that went every which way, but they were all old, very old. All healed long ago. But the bruises and contusions were all fresh. She shook herself from the shock, and that's when she noticed the piece of jagged steel protruding from the left side of his chest up by his shoulder, and from the look of how much blood he was losing, he was in grave danger. Just as she was about to pull her communicator to call for help, Star burst in to the med bay with robin hot on her heals.

"Raven what happened?" Robin asked, concern barely seeping into his voice. (and we all know robin doesn't show any emotion, so if its getting past his mask, he feels it)

"Give me a hand, I'll explain later." She replied nodding to the piece of metal impaling their friend.

"Tell me when to pull." He said grabbing it with one hand and bracing his other against Beast Boys shoulder.

"Now." She said as she started chanting her mantra. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

Her hands started glowing with an obsidian glow that caused the blood to slow and finally stop, but she knew, he had more injuries than the others could see. She hadn't healed that wound completely, but it would have to do. She moved to heal his four broken ribs, one of which was close enough to puncture a lung, luckily it hadn't. as soon as those were healed enough to not be a danger, she noticed the damage to his back, several pulled muscles, that would have to heal on their own, and multiple fractured vertebrae. One of which was close to severing his spine, and she had no idea if he could heal from that, but she knew she could. By the time she was finished healing him to the point she knew he could survive without killing herself in the process, she looked around at everyone's apprehensive faces, but before she could respond, she passed out.

She awoke in her own gurney in the med bay (she only had one for extreme circumstances.) and looked around disoriented. She noticed Cy sitting over at the computer typing away furiously, then she noticed Beast Boy Laying in his gurney with every medical machine available to them. "Is he going to be ok?" she asked without taking her eyes off of Beast Boy. Cy Jumped out of his chair at the sound of her voice, almost hitting his head on the ceiling almost 20 feet above him.

"Rae, you scared the crap out of me." He replied holding his chest like he had a heart attack. "I don't know, it seems like hes in some sort of coma."

She nodded and got out of bed to check on him.

"Rob, Raven is up, She is checking on BB now." He said into his arm where his communicator was located.

"She's What?! Ok, I'm on my way down." Rob responded.

Raven was checking on Beast Boys injuries as she waved her glowing hands millimeters from his bare torso, noticing all his injuries were healing nicely, but what surprised her was his head injury had healed completely. _So why isn't he waking up?_ She thought to herself. As she was thinking, she heard the door slide open, and two sets of of foot steps. She turned to look at them, noticing star wasn't even floating into the room as she usually did, she was walking which was a testament to how upset she truly was.

"Raven, are you better of the feelings?" Star asked.

"How long?" Raven asked in her monotone voice. (or at least as close as she could get it.) as she ignored Starfire's question.

"Two days you two have been unconscious. You went into a healing trance after you healed him, but BB, every time we think he is improving, he slides back even further." Cy responded looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there in the med bay.

"Raven, What happened? I mean, I have watched the security footage from the other day, but it doesn't make any sense. Why did you attack Beast Boy?" Robin asked. "I mean, I know he gets on your nerves, but in the middle of a battle like that?"

"I didn't mean to hit him, I didn't even know he was there until it was too late." She shot back glaring at him.

Robin continued to interrogate her about what happened for the next four hours until she was so fed up with his questions, she shoved The three of them through a portal to the common room. As the portal closed, she breathed a sigh of relief at not having to answer as to why she blasted him with such a strong blast of dark energy. She walked to where Beast Boy lay and tried to connect with his mind, but all she got was a white noise feeling from him. A single tear streaked down her cheek as she leaned down to him, kissed his cheek, and whispered in his ear "Garfield, Please Wake up."

Sorry for taking so long on the update, I couldn't get this one exactly the way I wanted it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay in updates, was deciding how to proceed, and internet troubles (don't you just love those) As usual I own nothing, and you can't pin it on me (nice try though)

Three days later, she was in her meditative trance trying to not feel any emotion, but they all wanted to be heard, and they were giving her a headache. Just as she was about to tell them she needed time to think about everything, she heard it. A rattled breath, silence, then the sound that made her blood run ice cold, the solid beep of a heart monitor flat-lining. She was on her feet and at Garfield's side in less than a heartbeat.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" She chanted as her hands glowed trying to find the damage, to find what was wrong, when she saw it. His shoulder wound had reopened, and was gushing like old faithful. So she focused on that area. She followed the path of the wound to discover that piece of metal they had pulled out of him had nicked an artery, weakening it, till it could no longer hold together. Using her power, she healed the artery, but he had lost so much blood before she could get it closed, she wasn't sure what she could do to help with blood loss.

Luckily CY ran in at that moment, asking what had happened, and getting out the AED they had on hand.

"He stopped breathing, flat-lined, and then I noticed the blood. He nicked an artery, it's repaired now, but I don't know what to do about the blood loss. I can't heal lost blood, and I can't shove it back in." she replied, looking around for ideas.

"Start with using the AED, I keep a supply for all of use in case of something like this, but I need to go retrieve it. If the AED doesn't work, start CPR, get his heart pumping anyway you can." CY replied as he ran out of the room, passing Robin and Starfire on their way in.

"What's going on?" Robin demanded as he entered the room.

"ERROR, ERROR, ERROR." Was the response from the AED.

 _The hell with this infernal device._ Raven thought to herself, as she tore the sticky pads off of Garfield. She then started CPR to try and get his heart going again, even if it resulted in new broken ribs, but she could repair those once his heart was going again.

At that moment she felt his mind, just as clear and sharp as it was when they were in battle. She reached out to his mind as a last ditch effort to help him as she continued CPR. _Garfield, you stay with me, don't give up on me, not now! We are getting you help as fast as we can. Please just wake up!_

Beep….

Beep….

Beep….

She almost couldn't believe her ears. She looked at the monitor to see he had a pulse, it was weak, but it was there. She almost broke down crying, but she held it behind her mask, she couldn't let the others know how weak she was right now.

CY ran back into the room holding several units of the red stuff for Beast Boy and hooked a couple of them up, checking connections and double checking everything. Raven slowly backed into the corner as it all hit her, he had almost died. _No, that's not right, he_ **did** _die._ She thought to herself and shuddered at the idea of losing him. She wanted him to wake up, she wanted him to be alright, she wanted him to smile that big goofy smile he used on her to try and get her to join in with his idea of fun. She wanted _her_ Garfield back.

She stepped out of the shadows walking towards Garfield laying on his gurney with a determined look in her eyes. As she got closer though, Rob had other ideas, he tried to block her path (to ask her something most likely), but she side-stepped him, and started healing the damage she had done while trying to bring him back. He had two new broken ribs, and even more bruises, especially around the wound that caused all this. She could sense the others behind her, just staring, but at the moment, she really didn't care.

Once she was finished, she turned to face them. "You have questions, you want to know what happened, and you think I did this because I don't like Beast Boy. I hear the doubts and questions and fears in your thoughts that you don't keep shielded. Ask what you want, I will answer the best I can."

"Why did you hit him with all you had?" CY asked in a tone that said he still couldn't believe it.

"That hit was meant for Dr. Light, I couldn't hear or see, but his weapons give off an energy I can sense, as he was discharging, I was sending that blast of energy to counteract his, but Gar got in the way." She replied barely above a whisper.

"Why did you let Rage get control during a fight? You know more than most how dangerous she can be." Robin asked in full investigation mode.

"I'm not sure, but I wasn't about to let him keep hurting Garfield like that, and Rage got the upper hand." She replied pulling her hood up.

"Friend Raven, do you have the feelings for friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

Raven looked at Star with a look of horror. _How does she figure these things out? I mean seriously? I just figured it out myself that I like him as more than a friend/teammate._

"I don't know Star, ask me again once the team is whole again." She said as she turned to look back at Garfield.

 _Wake up Garfield, Wake up._ She thought to herself, but felt something connect with him, maybe, just maybe he could hear her, and maybe she could bring him back, maybe, just maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five is here, hope you enjoy, I don't own anything, blah blah blah

(I really do hope you enjoy this story)

She was tired. It was more than just being up for too long, which she had, but it was the not knowing, not being able to fix the problem. How could she when she didn't know what was holding him back from waking up? It had been another couple of days since he had died and been brought back, but it felt like every second he didn't stir was a year to her. He mumbled sometimes, something about being a tomato, or about finding something or someone. She couldn't tell, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. The others went out and fought villains, but she couldn't bring herself to leave his side, let alone the tower.

She felt the team return from fighting Control Freak after only being gone for half an hour. She knew they were taking this almost as hard as her, and the criminals were paying for it. She wouldn't mind getting her hands on one of them, just to blow off some steam, but she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back, and she didn't kill. She had no problem with maiming, sending them to an alternate dimension to scare them, or do some bodily injury, sometimes it couldn't be helped anyway, but she never killed. _Although,_ she thought to herself, _Dr. Light better hope he doesn't encounter me for a_ **long** _time, because I don't think I would be able to hold back._

Just as her thoughts began to sour, Robin walked into the med-bay looking like he needed another few villains to fight, he had so much energy. "Why don't you take a break and get some sleep, I can keep an eye on him. Besides, I have some paperwork to do, and I can do it here as well as any place."

"I can't. I just can't Robin, I might meditate, or I might do some more research, but I'm not leaving until he tries to make some corny joke." She replied, the sorrow slipping into her voice, despite trying to keep it hidden.

And with Beast Boys impeccable timing, he mumbled "I don't wanna look in the mirror, I know I'm not a tomato."

Raven looked to Robin. "You heard that right? I'm not crazy yet?"

"No, not yet, I heard it too. Have you tried getting into his thoughts? See if you can get through to him to wake him up?" Robin asked.

"Dozens of times, something is blocking me, I don't know if it's him or me, but something is very wrong." A shiver shot down her back as she responded.

Instead of continuing with the conversation, she folded her legs, and chanted her mantra as she floated above her chair. As soon as she found her center, the first of her emotions broke the silence, but it was why she had come, to be able to speak to them without entering Nevermore and leaving his side. _What if he never wakes up?_ She heard Timid whisper. _Don't be ridiculous, he will be making us laugh in no time!_ Happy piped up. _We have to stay strong for the team, and especially for him. We just have to find a way to help._ Brave interjected. _Why don't we just curl up and take a nap next to him?_ All eyes were on Sloth. _What? It might help him if he feels the physical contact, plus, I like naps._ Raven rolled her eyes, waiting to hear what Rage had to say. She could feel her seething in the corner, conversing with another emotion she didn't recognize. She knew Rage was just bidding her time till she could break free again, but who was that in the black cloak? Happy was in pink, Brave in green, Sloth in orange, Wisdom (who still had yet to say anything) was in yellow, Rage was in red, but who had a black cloak?

 _Care to join the discussion Rage? And who might you be?_ She thought to them. Rage turned and glared at her, the one in the black cloak just gave her a knowing smile as she addressed Raven. _You know who I am, and why I am here. Each one of us is the strongest of a group of your emotions, all pulled together so as not to overwhelm you. You were the one who separated all of us, but yet you do not recognize that which is part of you?_ Raven almost lost concentration on her meditating, and was taken aback. She knew the colors each meant the group of emotions, and it was fairly easy to tell what they were just by the color of the cloak, but black? She thought of that as hatred, but that would fall under Rage. _Have you separated from Rage? Some part of her that has become so strong, you need your own manifestation?_ Raven asked. _In short? Yes and no._ she responded without looking away. _That's just what I need, a Garfield emotion in my head._ She thought to herself. _And yes we all heard that._ The black cloaked Raven said, as Happy was trying not to giggle. _And there is a reason I remind you of him, but it's not what you think, and we will get to that soon enough._

Raven was starting to get a headache from all of this, she wasn't sure how to take all this, but she knew she needed more opinions about what was happening. _Do you know what's going on?_ She asked Wisdom. _Oh, I know about everything that is going on, including the parts that we have yet to tell you, but those will come in time._ Raven was getting upset with her own emotions. _I wouldn't do that, Rage is already looking for an excuse to break free, just let me explain so you don't destroy half of the Northern Hemisphere._ The black cloaked Raven said. _Ok, let's hear it, and she is always looking for an excuse or an opening._ Raven shot back. _We are much alike in that fact, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I manifested from each of the others. You can find a little of each of them in me, and vice versa. I have only been here in this form for a short period, but I have been around since you were young. I happiness, I am fear, I am jealousy, I am lazy weekends, I am hatred, I am confidence, I am in short, Love. You might think of me as Affection, but I am so much stronger than that._

Raven fell out of the air, hitting the chair hard. As a byproduct, Robin jumped in the air, pulling several bird-a-rangs out, poised to throw at an unseen enemy. He looked around, then at Raven. "You ok? I figured you were out of it for at least a couple more hours." He said, putting his weapons away.

"Yeah, just had a heart to heart with a new emotion, which decided to make friends with Rage. I'm still not sure how this is going to play out." She responded as she glanced at the heart monitor still hooked to Beast Boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Ready for another one? Thank you to all of you sticking with me through this, it means a lot to me.

I own nothing, so move along. Enjoy, and please leave a review letting me know how I'm doing. I don't like to be one of those people who always begin with rate and review. But I wouldn't mind getting some reviews.

Days came, days went. He hadn't had another episode, but neither was he getting better. He just was. Raven couldn't get any more information out of Affection (She refused to call her love), and was growing increasingly frustrated cause she felt like there should be something she could do, but didn't know what. The others tiptoed around her, and she thought it was just because how irritable she was acting. That is until she caught a stray thought from Starfire that made no sense. _I wonder why I'm not allowed to tell her what happened, I think she would be excited to hear the news._ That got Ravens attention faster than if Slade would have materialized right in front of her. _What happened that they don't want me to know about?_ She knew it was herself of which Star was referring to, but what were they hiding from her? And why?

She had an idea. She ventured over to the computer that took up the entire wall of that side of the room. She started by double checking where the rest of her teammates were, and seeing them all in the common room, she started looking at the surveillance footage from the day they fought Dr. Light. She finally saw what the others did. She looked pure evil right before she got hit with the flash-bang. Unfortunately, it was only video, no audio. She watched it over and over, growing numb with each passing moment. Then she saw it. After the fifteenth time, she saw Beast Boy mouth words as he fell, he said something, she thought he asked her to not be mad, but she couldn't make out what it was. Her emotions stirred, but she didn't know if Star was referring to was this. So she moved onto the footage of the med-bay, but she had to be careful, if Cyborg got a whiff of what she was doing, he would never let her live it down.

She went back to when she first brought Beast Boy into it, and sped it up till she fell into her healing trance. She saw the other three working on both of them to make sure they would survive, but nothing special. She had helped do the same thing dozens of times herself, nothing out of the ordinary there. So she checked each time she had been out of the room, each time, one of her teammates were in the room with him , and even on sped up audio, nothing special. _Well, what about when I was in deep meditation when Robin was in there?_ She thought, and she started to feel anxious. _What the hell? Ok, now I know something is up._ She skipped to when she started her meditation, and resumed playback at normal speed. Robin was sitting right where she was now, and she could see herself floating about two feet above the chair she had been sitting on. She could see Robin had the surveillance camera up in the corner as to watch behind him. She could hear him typing away, and herself chanting. _Is that what I really sound like?_ She thought, before quickly dismissing the thought. She was watching nothing happen for almost an hour, and then it happened.

She heard Beast Boy mumble something, and Robin froze in mid-sentence, turning to look at him, a look of udder disbelief on his face. He slowly returned to the computer, and enlarged the security footage, rewinding back to when Beast Boy mumbled something, and had the volume turned up. But right as he was hitting play, the Raven on the screen feel out of the air, hitting the chair hard, startling Robin. She remembered it was after that, everyone started acting strange around her. _So what had he heard? And why won't anybody tell me?_ So she decided to do exactly as Robin had done, rewound it to the point he said something, and turned the volume up.

Beast boy shook his head back and forth, almost like he was trying to wake up, but it was his words that made her go as red as a fire engine in the middle of a burning warehouse. "Raven, where are you? Where is my dark angel? Why can't I find you?"

As soon as the words sank in, she was forced to acknowledge Love as she was, due to her having full access to her powers, and sending them haywire to blow up the med-bay, leaving a hole the size of a hanger door in the side of the tower. She slowly turned from the computer to see the only area not affected by her dark energy, was the immediate area around Beast Boy, including all his medical equipment. Everything else, includes the computer? Gone, or smashed, or shorted out, or blown to space.

As she tried to sort out what just happened, the doors opened, with Cy aiming his cannon straight into the room, Star was floating about a foot off the ground, eyes glowing green, and starbolts covering her hands, and Robin with his bo-staff out, all looking fully prepared for battle. As soon as they all realized she was the only one in there besides Beast Boy, they lowered their weapons, looking at her with a 'what the hell just happened in here?' look on their faces. Instead of being interrogated again for losing control, she swept past them mumbling something about needing to sleep and meditate. But she didn't plan on doing either one, she had other things on her mind as the tears started streaming down her face, and she didn't even bother trying to hold them back. She got to her room, locking the door with a bubble of dark energy to assure that no one could enter or hear as she let herself fall apart.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy, trigger warning, mentions of self-harm, but I will do my best to keep it to a minimum as best I can. If you decide to skip this chapter, everything will be explained in later chapters, so don't feel like you absolutely have to read it, it can be skipped. And no I don't own anything, not even the song I am listening to right now, or the one that is mentioned in this chapter.

Raven curled into a ball on her bed and wept. She now knew what he thought of her and what had she done? Put him in a blasted coma. She felt worse than any other time she had thrown him out the window, told him to grow up, thought he was just being stupid. She was starting to think back to all the times he had done something nice for her, or at least tried, for no reason, and how had she responded? By thinking he was trying to pull a prank or just annoying her for no reason. Now she realized he needed her just as much as she needed him. They grounded each other. When nobody else was there to comfort them, they had each other. How had she not seen this coming? Then something occurred to her.

She pulled out her laptop which was keyed to the towers systems and pulled up the footage from the fight with Dr. Light. She also had had CY put a few special programs on it so she could do research in her room when she didn't want to be around the rest of the team. One of said programs was one that could analyze footage and read lips. He had made this one for when they had to figure out what villains were saying in order to get the upper hand in a battle, or be able to set an ambush somewhere down the road. But she had other ideas for it. She loaded the few seconds before and after she had hit Beast Boy with her energy, and left it to do its thing. Sometimes it could take fifteen seconds, other times hours, so she figured she might as well keep herself occupied till then. Somehow.

She took out her mp3 player and started scrolling through music. Now most people would think that all she listened to was dark and dreary music. It was the opposite in fact, she loved most music because each song spoke to a different emotion, and each different genre had a little something for her, so she listened to some country, some rap, heavy metal, rock, the oldies, instrumentals, pop, and even some love songs. But none of them were standing out to her, nothing really said 'you put the one you love into a coma, and you now know how he feels about you, but you are too little too late.'

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Before she could settle on any one song, her laptop alerted her to having finished with her request. On the screen read a message asking if she wanted the results in written form, or said aloud. She chose the former, and in big bold letters in the middle of the screen read:

I LOVE YOU RAE, PLEASE DON'T BE MAD

Sorrow slammed into her like a Mack truck that lost its brakes. The last thing he said to her was how he felt, and thought she would be mad at him. Well she was mad at him. How could he leave her like this? Why did he have to be so selfless as to try and save her? She didn't deserve him, she never did. And that was why she knew what she had to. She rolled up the sleeves of her uniform to expose all the little white scars she refused to heal, as to leave them as a reminder, a reminder to not get too close to anyone, lest she harm them. She had forgotten that lesson, so she had to relearn it. No one knew what she did, they wouldn't understand. Then she thought of the perfect song at that moment. She scrolled through the list of songs, and pressed play on What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts. She opened her nightstand drawer, pulling out the tool she hated so much, turned the volume up as high as it would go, and placed another energy bubble around her as to make sure absolutely nobody heard her.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, so I know last chapter was kinda short, but it was one I felt needed written, but I also didn't want to have it be a part of a lot bigger chapter in case anyone decided to skip it, and if you did, don't worry about it, as I said, things will be explained in due time.

She lowered the bubble as soon as her bandages and sleeves were in place. She turned off her mp3 player, and wiping the tears from her face, she looked at her laptop that still had the message of Beast Boys last words before he went into the coma glaring across the screen:

I LOVE YOU RAE, PLEASE DON'T BE MAD

She slammed it closed not able to look at it anymore. She closed her eyes trying to get herself under control before going back out to explain to everyone that she was ok, when she heard something or someone in her room. Her eyes shot open to see Garfield standing in the middle of her room, glowing. "No, no, please no, tell me you aren't dead." She said in horror and sorrow.

"Um, I don't feel dead," he said as he turned to talk to someone behind him. "Hon, do I look that bad today? I know it's been a rough few days, but that bad?"

"Who… Who are you talking to?" she asked hesitantly, noting that he looked about 30, very well-muscled, well over six feet tall, and had an air of confidence.

"I'm talking to you, sort of. Ok this is making my brain hurt just thinking about it, cause I know that right now the other me is in a coma in the med-bay not having a fun time in dreary dream land. Can you help, please? Plus back then, you were more fond of throwing me out of things than letting me explain." He said talking over his shoulder again.

After a few seconds, a new figure walked into the area next to him. And she was beautiful, everything raven wished she could be, then she realized it was her. It was her future self. More than her beauty though, she was wearing a pure white cloak, the cloak that meant she was one with all her emotions.

"How? How can you hold them all together without being in danger?" She asked.

"Oh you will learn in time, I can't help with that, but what I can help with is something you are about to do, I _tried_ to get him to do it, because he helped me get past what I thought was the right thing, but only hurt myself worse in the process." As her future self was saying this, she was rolling up her sleeves to reveal arms that had scars, but were faded, many years old, and only noticeable to those who knew what to look for.

Raven tried hiding her arms behind her back, well hidden within her cloak, but future Beast Boy wiggled his nose, like he smelled something. Then his eyes went wide with that dangerous look that meant his defenses went up, as something wasn't right.

"I should have figured we would have been too late, but we had to try." Her future self said, looking over at future Beast Boy. "No you can't go do that, you are in a coma there, remember?"

"Is there something I should be aware of?" Raven asked

"Not really, Gar could smell what you had done, and the smell always puts him on edge due to something he had no control over." She said that last part glaring at him.

Raven almost smiled at the exchange until she realized that Beast Boy was awake and well right in front of her. But before she could say anything, her future self gave her the look only she can pull off. "I know what you want to ask, and I won't let him respond due to him going to mess it up. All that you need to know is when he wakes up, be there for him. He will do something stupid, let him, but stay in his mind, or else you will lose him. He is going to need some time to cope with what he has seen, and when he is ready, he will tell you. Along with how he got those scars you saw. He is hurt and confused, trust Affection, she will know what to do, she has from the beginning." Her future self said as she faded into the darkness, but not before Raven heard a little voice yelling for mommy and daddy.

Raven was thinking about what had just occurred in her room, when the door was blasted out of its frame. In its place was Cyborg aiming his arm-cannon around the room looking for intruders. "Where did they go? They were right here!" he said looking at the readout on his arm confused.

"Where did who go? And is there a reason you are intruding in my room?" she said with a look that could scare a ghost back to life.

"Um, I'll just be going now, but before I go, was anybody else in here? Or are my sensors damaged?" he asked as he was running down the hallway. Raven just shook her head.

 _I might as well head back to the med-bay and wait for him to wake up, now I know he is going to. But how am I going to explain any of this to him? My future self and your future self came to tell me everything would work out? He is already going to be having enough trouble as it is, I guess I will have to see what happens and go from there._ She thought to herself as she floated to the med-bay. It was the first time she had actually floated through the air, and not just walked since it happened, but she was too deep in thought to notice. An irritated Robin came around the corner from the other way to talk to her about what happened, when he noticed this, smiled to himself, and walked back the way he came.

One step closer to the end. But a little ways left to go, thank you for reading this far, it really means a lot to me.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing, blah blah blah. You guys should know the drill by now. (And yes, I hate having to put that in all the time as much as you all hate reading it.) This is the last chapter, but fear not, I have another story in this series, and I have ideas for several more, not just Teen Titans, but others as well, so stick around, you might like what you read.

As Raven was entering the med bay, a plan was formulating in her head. If he wasn't going to come out of his mind, she was going to have to go in and get him. She was so lost in thought, she almost forgot what she had done just a few hours earlier. Looking around, she couldn't spot Beast Boy anywhere. So, she did the only thing that would lead her to him without having to speak to any of the others, she felt for his mind. She felt the connection to his mind come back almost as if it had never vanished in the first place. She pinpointed him with laser like precision and phased through the floor into a room that looked identical to the med bay. _Um, ok._ She thought to herself wondering why she had never known there was two.

She could see him thrashing on his gurney, unsure if he was close to waking, she shook his shoulder, calling his name, but he did not awaken. She saw a sheen of sweat on his face and put the back of her hand to his forehead to feel him burning up. Knowing that CY was monitoring his vitals wirelessly, if he was in immediate danger, he would be here already. She figured she would meditate while she waited for him to either wake up or for his fever to break. Just as she was about to start her mantra, an idea popped into her head.

She placed her hands on either side of his head and began to chant. She felt the tug of his mind on hers, and let it pull her in. she knew she didn't have long, especially if she wanted to be awake when he came to, due to the energy drain this type of magic put on her body. The first thing she saw upon opening her eyes was Adonis right in front of her, swinging his claws right for her. _OH SHIT!_ She thought. The pain she felt in her midsection was the worst pain she ever felt. Even the gunshot last year didn't hurt this bad. She fell from the air landing hard face first on the asphalt, not able to sense anything but the pain. The pain was everything. She couldn't even remember her own name, let alone how the fight had started. A sensation of gentle hands on her, rolling her onto her back took over the pain. The next thing she noticed was the pair of emerald green eyes looking at her full of horror. The look was enough to make her blood run cold, knowing this had to be the worst injury she ever sustained. The last thing she noticed was that she could hear again, but she wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse.

"It's going to be alright, you just need to heal yourself. Be strong, go into your trance, I will make sure you are protected while you do it."

She could hear the pain in his voice. She hated hearing him in pain like that. Her wounds were draining her fast and she knew she had to get out before it killed her in the real world.

"I have to go, but I will be back." She said with what little strength she had remaining, but she didn't want to let him go just yet. He seemed to almost fall into her, their foreheads almost touching, and as she felt herself slipping back out of his mind, unable to speak, she used her thoughts.

 _Garfield, I'm too far gone. My healing won't help; it won't do any good to keep trying. But before I go, there are some things I want you to know. I love you, and have been falling for you since the day I met you. Don't let anybody tell you that you aren't funny, and don't let anybody hurt you as bad as I have. Goodbye for now Garfield._

As she fell back into her own mind, she felt pure rage emanating from him and thought that couldn't be good. She opened her eyes to see Starfire's bright green eyes staring at her full of concern.

"Friend Raven, are you ok? And why are you laying on the floor?"

"I'm fine. How's Garfield?" she responded sitting up wondering how she ended up on the floor.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you call him that and not be yelling at him for doing something stupid." CY said with a smirk. "And I don't know what's going on with him, his heart rate shot through the roof. What did you do to him Rae?"

But before she could respond, Mento walked in followed shortly by Elasta-Girl and Robin looking sheepish.

"What have you done to my son, witch?" Mento yelled at her.

All of her teammates backed against a wall, knowing how she felt about that word. Her eyes glowed red, all four of them. Most surprising to her though, was the fact that rage was hiding in a corner, afraid of the real emotion that elicited the response and subsequently growled her warning. It was affection through and through.

"If you think you can enter my house and accuse me of hurting one of those that I love, and consider to be a part of my family, you are sadly mistaken, and can leave the easy way, or my way, your choice. But do not, without knowing what is going on, come in here, to **MY HOME** , and call me a witch." She said with as much venom as she could force into her voice without losing control.

"Then what were you doing to my son with your fingers glowing around his skull?" Mento shot back.

"I was seeing into his mind to figure out what was keeping him from waking." She said, her eyes returning to normal, and glancing longingly at Beast Boy. "And thank you for asking after you tried forcing your way into my mind, without success. Do you think I wouldn't be able to deflect your attempts after I had to fight my father for control for 16 years?"

Elasta-Girl glared at her husband, he just shrugged. He walked over to where Beast Boy lay, still unconscious, and gently placed his hands on either side of his adopted son's head. But before he could do much, Beast Boy started changing into the beast before their own eyes thrashing about on the gurney.

 **EVERYONE OUT NOW!** Robin yelled.

"But…" was Mento's only reply before Raven encased everyone but herself in dark energy and teleported them to the common room.

She now knew why the beast wouldn't hurt her. It was a part of Beast Boy, and she now knew how he felt about her. She watched as the beast thrashed about, and walking closer to him, wondered if she could calm him. As she approached, his talons shot out, catching her upper arm leaving long shallow cuts. She cursed under her breath. She grabbed her arm with her other hand, whispering her mantra and healed herself. She figured at this point it was probably better to just leave him be. If he woke as the Beast, she could calm him then, but hopefully he would wake as himself. She had an odd feeling that she needed to leave a certain item close to him, so opening a small portal, she grabbed her mirror and placed it on his bedside table phasing through the floor to join the others in the common room.

Everyone was yelling except Rita, who was leaning against the window looking out at the bay. Everyone went silent as they noticed she had joined them.

"How is he?" Rita asked without turning around from the window.

"I don't know how much more his psyche can handle at this point. When I was in his mind, it was under a lot of stress, and something is going to break sooner or later." She replied eyes downcast. She knew that they were arguing about her, and she knew she deserved some of it, but she couldn't stand to leave the only family she had ever really known. She could feel Steve's anger growing, but before he could say anything, Rita had Raven in a tight embrace. Not knowing how to react, she stood there stiffly.

"Don't worry about him, I will put him in his place, I can see that you love my son, and I've known how he feels about you for longer than he has. I see the fear in your eyes; I hear the sorrow in your voice. You would never hurt him on purpose. You have my blessing; I just want you to know that. And the old stubborn mule will come along once I've gotten him behind closed doors, don't worry." Rita whispered in her ear.

As Rita let her go, she fell to her knees grabbing her head, and cried out. Starfire was at her side a heartbeat later, tears brimming eyes full of concern, but before she could ask her question, Raven was on her feet.

"He's awake." Was all she could say due to the turmoil of emotions rolling off of him.

She phased through the floor, back into the second med bay, only to discover he wasn't there. She felt for his mind, only to discover he was flying as fast as he could out over the ocean. The only thought she could sense from his mind: _**I'm a murderer**_.

This is the end of found. I have one more to go before everything comes to an end, and I hope you haven't forgotten about the donuts and whoopee cushion incident, no I haven't forgotten, don't worry. I honestly thought I was going to be done with all three of these months ago, but between life, internet troubles, and writers block, it took a little longer than I intended. Thank you all for sticking around, and thanks to a good friend of mine for editing these later chapters. He knows who he is.


End file.
